


Kitsune

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dating sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bought the sequel,” Kenma tells him while he stretches his toes in his socks, as if that was what Kuroo was smirking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> I've been talking lately with two of my friends and Kenma _definitely_ plays dating sims! (mainly the ones with a main girl dating lots of pretty boys) Definitely. Kuroo curls up with him and watches as he plays because, y'know, anything to make the boyfriend happy!
> 
> The game is one I just started playing (my first dating sim!!!!) called "Enchanted in the Moonlight" and the only purchasable boy is a kitsune! He's moe as heck and there's pictures on my twitter!

They’re wrapped in Kenma’s comforter, their heads the only thing poking out from the fabric, and Kuroo’s just barely there, leaning on Kenma’s shoulder while the smaller boy taps lightly at his phone screen. This was how Kenma played these games—the ones with beautifully drawn boys begging to be the player’s one and only, peppy soundtracks, things that reddened his cheeks the way that only Kuroo was solely able to—each and every time a new one fell onto the company’s website. He lays in bed for hours, covers pulled up around him, and calls Kuroo over for someone to lean on, someone to kiss when he wants a momentary distraction.

Kuroo never minds, he enjoys it, in fact, being the one that Kenma wants to kiss when he gets hot and bothered. He teases him about it, and Kenma hides himself in the comforter to finish the chapter he’s on while Kuroo cuddles a pile of blankets instead of his boyfriend.

With this game in particular, Kuroo notices with a quirk of his eyebrow, the first boy available for purchase is a kitsune, all long blonde hair and distracting smirks and pointed fox ears perched on the top of his head. Kuroo feels Kenma’s blush before he sees it, and drops a little kiss on the setter’s cheek.

“He’s cute,” Kenma says, voice far away, and Kuroo smiles softly at him. “I’m glad he was first.”

There are a few steamy lines that even Kuroo himself reddens slightly at along the way—Kenma hiding his face in the pillow he’s laying on for a moment to regain composure; Kuroo’s the only one that sees him this way, and it’s an honor, as far as Kuroo’s concerned. They take a break after the fifth chapter, and Kenma kisses Kuroo until he’s breathless, Kuroo’s hands resting on the small of Kenma’s back to hold him close.

“Do you want me to stay the night?” whispers Kuroo against his lips between little biting kisses. “Or do you want to be alone with your boy?” He quips.

In his lap, Kenma squirms, pouting. “I want you here,” he rolls off of him, arms and legs splayed out on the bed while he yawns. “Idiot,”

Their practice takes longer than anticipated the following day, and when Kenma nudges open his bedroom door and pads across the room to flop down on his bed, Kuroo clicks the door closed behind them with the smallest of smirks on his face. Kenma cocks an eyebrow at his captain, kicking his shoes off and pulling his legs to his chest while he lays on his side, phone in hand.

“I bought the sequel,” Kenma tells him while he stretches his toes in his socks, as if that was what Kuroo was smirking about.

He drops his backpack by the foot of the bed and stoops down to rummage through it. Curiosity tugs at Kenma when he sees Kuroo’s head dip down below the foot of the bed and he starts when the captain reappears, a pair of cat’s ears sitting atop his head.

Kenma’s cheeks get hot when Kuroo begins to crawl up the bed toward him, wicked grin on his lips. There’s nothing that Kenma can say, nothing that he can do, because before he really remembers how to make words, Kuroo is hovering over him and Kenma’s so red he feels like he might pass out from heat stroke. The captain, however, continutes smirking and leans down to kiss the corner of Kenma’s mouth.

“Why do you have cat ears on?”

Kuroo stills himself at Kenma’s tone, dry, confused, though the blush on his cheeks tells him that Kenma’s at least enjoying himself. He wasn’t expecting to have to explain himself, and he stammers a bit trying to find his words. This backfired, he thinks, leaning back far enough to look Kenma in the eyes.

“I thought that’s what you liked? At least, from the game…” Kuroo hedges.

Kenma laughs softly, pulling Kuroo down by the back of his neck to kiss at the edges of his mouth. They smile against one another’s lips, and Kuroo licks between them only to be nudged back once more, the blush painted on Kenma’s cheeks the first thing he sees. There’s a light in Kenma’s eyes that’s softer than Kuroo is used to, and he can see the gears turning in Kenma’s head.

They say nothing. Kenma arches up, presses against Kuroo and nuzzles his neck, purring softly in his ear, his teeth grazing Kuroo’s skin. He mutters something along the lines of a thank you, grateful that Kuroo would do something so silly because he thinks Kenma would like it, and kisses at his neck again, pointedly ignoring Kuroo when he lets out the exaggerated purr of a cat.

 


End file.
